Confessions d'un salaud
by fleurdpine
Summary: Tres simple , Sasuke a un journal, Itachi le lui a volé... La fin est vraiment pas simple à comprendre mais il faut le relire plusieurs fois...fans d'Itachi, ne me tuez pas de suite, fan de Sasuke, c'est meme pas la peine de cliquer !Rien de bien méchant


_Sasuke a un journal . Itachi le lui a volé . Voici le résultat . Vive la discrimination Animaux / Humains ! De Moi presque entierement (une fois de plus ; ces NOMS !). Je sais , rien de bien rigolo , moment de déprime passager._

Disclaimer ; Les personnages de naruto ne sont pas à moi, la preuve, y sont encore tous vivants !

Confession d'un salaud ...

_**Ce journal est la propriété de Sasuke Uchiwa **_

_( celui qui est destiné à tuer/mutiler/détruire/écraser son batard de frere !)_

_Sakura a décidé (pour la enième fois ) de s'attirer mes bonnes grace en m'achetant un cadeau : CE JOURNAL ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec un journal? _

_"Oh , tu peux y mettre toutes tes pensées Sasuke-kun ! C'est tres utile ! J'écris dans le mien chaque jour !" Elle parle trop . Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de la bailloner pour ne plus l'entendre._

_Elle et son foutu copain. _

_Peut-etre que je les tuerais aussi . APRES avoir massacré mon frere et lui avoir fait bouffer ses yeux .Ils ne me comprennent pas (meme s'ils pensent le contraire ) , ils sont juste des pions dans mon jeu ._

_" Sasuke-kun ! Je t'aime ! Bla , bla , bla ...Je te comprends !"_

_Alors POURQUOI m'as tu donné un JOURNAL , sakura ? _

_Parce que suis un petit garcon traumatisé d'apres toi et que je devais m'exprimer dans ce truc à fleurs ? DES FLEURS ! C'EST PAS ACCEPTABLE !_

_mon dieu ...Je ne pourrais jamais faire front à Itachi avec un carnet comme celui là. Les vengeurs n'écrivent pas dans les journaux à fleurs . _

_Je te maudis Itachi .. J'espere que tu t'étoufferas entre deux missions et que t'en mourra . Ou que ce vieux requin puant te boufferas . _

_Et toi aussi Sakura ... AVEC TON CARNET A FLEURS !_

_Naruto ...eh bien ...je te tuerais quand meme au final . Mangeykou oblige . Il me faut quelque chose d'original pour toi , intoxication ou éttoufement par ramens ? _

_J'y songerais ..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Je pense que quand il parle de ' vieux requin puant ' il parles de toi...

- Oui et ca me désole ... (sniff) Je veux dire , je comprends pourquoi il te deteste _toi _mais pourquoi _moi?_

- Tu m'es associé . Apparemment ca lui suffit .

- Sur ! Je ne suis pas ...puant, si ?

- Eh bien ...tu as ...une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à toi ... le poisson ... T'as qu'à utiliser de l'eau de cologne ...

- Requin ... Un requin _ n'est pas _ un poisson !

- Recommence pas avec ca ...

- QUOI ? mais c'est vrai !

(soupir) -t'es exaspérant , Kisame

- Ah oui ? _tu _es exsaspérant Itachi ! Je vais rechercher un autre partenaire !

- Vas-y . Tu me manqueras pas . "

Kisame le regarda .

" Tu ...Tu ...

- Oui ?

- _Salaud ..._

- Ah . On dirait que t'as les memes opinions que Sasuke .

-_ Ta gueule._

- T'as aussi ton petit journal à fleurs Kisame ?

-...

- Peut etre que toi et Sasuke devriez etre amis ...Tu pourrais lui apprendre beaucoup de choses !

- La ferme Itachi . La ferme . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ma liste de personnes à Tuer sous peu : _

_1 . Itachi , bien sur .Un peu de patience et ce leche-cul sera bientot à moi. _

_2 . Kakashi , parcequ'il trouve que je suis faible . Je suis plus fort que lui ..._

_3 . Sakura . ELLE. NE . ME .LAISSERA . PAS . TRANQUILLE. Elle me rend dingue . Si j'entends encore un " Sasuke-kun ! " je la bute sur place . _

_4 . Naruto . Le mangeykou . Comment il est devenu mon meilleur ami , je ne le sais pas . _

_5 . Gaara . C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droità un démon moi ? JE SUIS UN UCHIWA ! _

_6. Kisame ...parce qu'il est avec mon putain de frere. En plus ...c'est un requin . Et il ne peux pas exister d'homme mi-homme mi-requin portant des épées et fraternisant avec Itachi (batard/connard/salaud)_

_Ca va etre pas mal . Ce journal n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au final. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hum ...il est assez ambitieux tu ne trouve pas ? C'est un con, je lui avait dit de me detester exclusivement ..." dit Itachi, amusé.

" REGARDE ! " dit Kisame , pointant une ligne , "Regarde la discrimination !"

" Quoi? "

" Il veut me tuer parceque je suis un REQUIN! "

(nouveau soupir ) " On en a déjà parlé Kisame . T'es différent , on le sait et on y peut rien , si tu veux chounier , vas dehors ...

- Continue comme ca Itachi , dit Kisame , et je vais te montrer mon Samehada .

- Tu veux _ vraiment _ finir comme ca Kisame ? "

silence

"Ah ... Non ."

" Sur ? "

" Affirmatif ."

" T'as toujours été intelligent Kisame c'est pour ca que -comment Sasuke as-t-il mis ca ? - que j'ai _ fraternisé_ avec toi. Sasori et Deidara sont un peu trop excentriques pour moi..."

" Hum . Donne moi une journée et une bonne arme et je te liquide ce gamin et le reste de ces ambitons

- Tu serais bien mou Kisame

- ?

- J'AI tué mon clan en une heure , avec un _kunai !_

- ... Je te déteste .

- comme Sasuke . Curieux . " Kisame ne répondit rien .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C'est sur . NARUTO VA CREVER MANGEYKOU OU NON ... SON OF A BITCH !_

_Il. A . VOlé. Mon. Dernier. Ho-Ho. IL L'A VOLE ! MERDE ... STUPIDE..._

_je gardais ces ho-ho depuis tellement longtemps ! J'en mangeais un quand je n'allais pas bien ...juste pour sentir ce gout de vanille/chocolat contre ma langue ..Hummm_

_MAIS NARUTO ME L'AS PRIS ! _

_Je l'ai vu . _

_JE VAIS LE VENGER ! _

_Je peux pas croire que je suis en train d'écrire ca . Les vengeurs ne pensent pas à ca . _

_Je dois m'arreter , passer en mode "darkness"_

_Je viens juste de voir mon visage dans le miroir. Mon visage est suave mais mes cheveux sont atroces. Je dois changer de gel. J'ai les cheveux collants. Itachi, lui, ne les a pas. Je le hais . _

_Je devrais l'étrangler avec ses beaux cheveux soyeux , rien que pour entendre son rale rauque de la mort lente et passive ..._

_Temps de la revanche a sonné . _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Je pense que je n'ai jamais mangé de Ho-ho de ma vie ...

- Tiens , t'as refoulé ta colèreà ce que je vois .

- Et ell ne demande qu'à ressortir ...

- Peut-etre que tu devrais vraiment rencontrer mon frere, Kisame ..."

" ..."

" Ou alors , trouve toi un joli petit poisson à la place. "

" _Itachi ..._"

Itachi revint sur le sujet . " Je devrais vraiment essayer un de ces Ho-Ho . Ca a l'air sympa."

" Bien , dit Kisame , et ma main risquera accidentellement de te l'enfoncer dans le nez .

- Mon frere veux m'étrangler avec mes cheveux , tu veux m'étouffer à coup de Ho-ho. Je suis aussi bon dans le role du méchant ?

- T'es un batard si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh mon dieu ... Et sasuke se dit incompris ..."

" Tu entends les violons Itachi ?

- J'avais me raisons pour tuer tout mon clan tu sais ...Et sa fait tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié la couleur de leurs sangs et leson de leurs cris ...

-C'est pour ca qu'on est les méchants ...on a pas besoins de raisons . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cher Itachi ..._

_T'es un malade , un fieffé salaud tu sais ? CREVE . Viens mevoir à Konoha ...tu comprendras ta douleur mon frere. t'as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ; un salaud . Comme toi ;_

_MAIS POURQUOI M'AS TU LAISSE EN VIE ?_

_Je te tuerais Itachi . J'en ai fait mon but. _

_BATARD ! CONNARD ! SALAUD ! _

_Je me marrerait bien des que j'aurais mon mangeykou face à toi ... Tu penses que je suis trop faible ? Je suis partis pou tuer Naruto bientot. ET DES QUE CELA SERA FAIT ...JE TE TUERAIS ! _

_Oh ...et le requin aussi ... Et apres , je le ferais frireet je le boufferais ... je sucerais ses aretes l'une apres l'autre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était bon, le requin ...je m'y ferais ._

_Orochimaru m'as fait une belle offre et apres ca , j'accrocherais ta tete tranchée au dessus de mon lit , aspirant ton sang par la racine de tes cheveux parfaits ..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ca hein ? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" As-tu eu des nouvelles du boss ces temps ci ?

- Je lui ai parlé il y a un ou deux jours mais il était hors de lui . dit Itachi

- Je _deteste _ quand il est comme ca .

- Moi aussi , il a essayé d'utiliser son oeil contre moi . Mais Sasuke lui, ne l'aura pas , il doit tuer l'Uzumaki ...ce qu'il ne fera pas .

- Pourquo tu ne tue pas Sasuke maintenant?

- Il me fait une vie amusante ...

- C'est tout ?

- Possible.

- T'es un salaud .

- Et le meilleur de tous . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C'est nul d'etre mort. C'était la pire expérience de ..euh ...ma vie . (ca n'as pas de sens , je sais . )_

_Je veux dire que j'ai été aspiré dans un tunnel effrayant ... mon corps s'est convulsé , j'ai vomi du sang à terre... horrible. _

_Quand je suis sorti de ce tunnel , j'ai vu des hommes , maquillés , ongles vernis de noirs , on aurait cru voir des travestis . Aucun n'a proposé de m'aider à me relever . Je me remettait tout juste de mes crampes . _

_Ce n'était PAS ce qu'Orochimaru m'avait promis . Il a voulu me travestir . _

_MENSONGES ! TOUS DES MENTEURS ! Et toi, batard , t'es le premier de tous ..._

_Je n'allais pas apparaitre devantvtoi commet ca . Je n'allais pas te faire ce plaisir . _

_orochimaru prends place sur ma liste de personnes à tuer . Je ne porterais jamais de rouge à levres ou de vernis à ongles ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Je peux comprendre l'allusion au rouge à levres mais ...le vernis à ongles ...j'ai dit mal" dit Itachi, regardant ses ongles noirs .

" Les miens sont défaussés . " Itachi , encore

" Mets-y une nouvelle couche !"

" Hum . mais je voudrais un violet plus sombre ; Celui-ci est trop clair .

" Emprunte le à Deidara ...

" Je devrais etre _ gentil _ avec lui , trop vexant .

" Qui a décidé du vernis à ongles dans l'uniforme ? demanda Kisame.

_" _Le boss j'imagine ...

" Il est influencé par Orochimaru je trouve ...

" J'espere sincerement qu'il ne lui a pas encore montré sa langue ... dit Itachi en un frisson ...Ewwww"

Clin d'oeil complice de Kisame . Itachi comprit .

_Ok, j'admet , la fin est pas simple à comprendre ... mais relisez le une fois , ca va vous sauter aux yeux... Sinon, envoyez moi un message, je vous expliquerait le truc . _

_Read and review svp, j'adore les critiques ! _


End file.
